Determination Makes Us Stronger
by Svikari
Summary: It's Christmas time on Enterprise. Spock will stop at nothing to to get his message across. There might even be some elves to help him along the way. This is part of my Secrets That Define Us seires.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This Fic takes place in the Secrets That Define Us universe. It also takes place before and after A Wish to Make Us Whole. I liked the idea of a Chirstmas themed story and ran with it. This is my take on twelve days of Christmas. With that said I do not own Star Trek or thing would be changed. Also this is M/M, yaoi, gay, ect. If you do not like it or it is illegal in your country please turn back now.

Spock wondered if this was the true meaning of insanity. Perhaps it was time to ask someone else for advice. Was his actions not clear enough? This started seven days ago when he had spotted his Captain returning late from what he had assumed was someone elses bed. That was quickly dismissed when he noted the dark rings under Jim's eyes and PADD tucked under his arm. In his hand was a steaming cup of coffee.

Jim had nearly walked into him without evem once looking up. Only a quick side step and a strong grip on his Captain's arm kept Jim from falling. The exhaustion crept through the small contact even through the layers of clothes. A smile had pulled on Jim's lips brightening his face. It however, could not chase away the tiredness etched in the corner of his eyes.

"Sorry I was lost in thought. Thanks Spock."

Jim had said as he straightened himself out. It was strange looking back now how tired Jim had seemed. What happened next was even stranger to Spock. Jim had pattened his arm and moved to continue to his quarters. Jim rarely touched him casually. So Spock had decided to forgoe his chance at studying the new plant they had taken samples of and turned to face his Captain.

Taking a glance around Spock noted they were alone. "Jim, are you alright? You seem more tieed than normal." Even after all this time it was still strange to call Jim by name in front of others.

His Captain had paused before turnning around. "I'm good Spock. Just the higher ups are wanting these reports by the start of my next shift."

Spock arched an eyebrow. Those reports had only come in this morning. From what Nyota had told him they would take a week at best to fill out. This had happened before when Jim had first became captain. They would send impossible task to try to make him fail. If it was in his nature Spock would have sighed. "Jim, your shift starts in three hours, how much have you finished of the reports?"

There had been a wince before Jim shrugged. "I'm probably half way? I'll get it done. Don't worry about it."

Spock reached forward and took the PADD away from his Captain ignoring they complaints. He quickly scanned over the reports before walking back the way he had came. "I'm transfering all the ones concerning medical and science departments to my PADD." Spock continued tapping the glass transferring file after file to his PADD. "If we work quickly they should all be done before your shift."

They had stayed up the remainder of the night. Jim had fallen asleep at his desk nearly two hours before his shift were to start promting Spock to bring a cover to place over his slim form. Spock had stood watching him sleep for a moment. The warmth spreading from his side a now familiar feeling.

That had been seven days ago. Since then Spock had made a decision. One that he hoped would get through to his oblivious Captain. He had five days left to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** So while we wait for the plot bunnies to stop going on strike for Secrets that Define Us I will start working on this one again. Hope you guys enjoys some fluff. I really need it right now.

Spock watched his Captain cringe at the way the halls had been decorated with overweight balding men in red suits, mistletoe, and candy canes. "Are you alright Captain?" He asked as they met half way down the hall.

"If dodging another Yeoman trying to corner me under one of those cursed plants is alright then I'm just peachy." His Captain sighed. "Sorry. I shouldn't get snappy. It's been a long day. We have to play ferry to some big wigs. Which means the shore leave we were promised isn't going to happen. And to top it off I have babies trying to kiss me."

Spock arched a brow as he worked out who would be considered an infant to the Captain. "Which was it Holland or Cooper?" His captain opened his mouth before quickly shutting it.

The younger man shook his head. "Nope. You are not going to pull them aside to give them a talking to. They are kids. They don't need the scary first officer ripping into them for a silly game."

"Should I remind you those 'kids' are nineteen and twenty. They are old enough to know better. You would not allow this behavior to go on with another crew members." Spock slowed his pace so his Captain wouldn't have to speed up.

"Well of course I wouldn't allow it to go on. But I'm not one of the crew. I'm the captain. It's diffrent. Okay don't give me that look. What I mean is I can handle it. It's annoying and gross because they are kids trying to do it. But it's not hurting me. I just have to be more aware of where I'm going." Jim shrugged and held up a PADD. "Thing you can help out again? More reports they want by tomorrow that I just happened to get today."

They walked in silence until they got to one of the rec rooms. Hours passed as they filled out report after report. The day grew late before they parted ways. As Spock walked back to his quarters alone he noticed just how many mistletoe was down the main path his Captain took everyday. By the time he got to his room He counted nearly two hundred.

He folded himself into a lotus postion after lighting his incents. The smell was calming as He settled into organizing his mind for the night. Two hours before Jim and his shift he pulled himself out of his meditation. Spock started his morning routine early and left well before his Captain would be awake. He made his way down the path Jim took most mornings and retrieved the mistletoe from door ways. He found new places for them to reside on other halls that his captain would rarely take. Once that was completed he made his way to the Bridge. They would pick up the ambassadors later that day. Jim came in right on time a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Hey...Anyone else noticed anything somwthing different about the main hall?" He asked as he took his seat. A round of negatives came before everyone settled into their work. A small smile tugged at Jim's lips as he settled back in his chair.


End file.
